This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A new PILATUS 6M PAD system for macromolecular crystallography has been installed and commissioned. It was initially installed on BL9-1 for beam line integration. In collaboration with the vendor Dectris, the detector control and image file transfer were integrated into the standard SSRL beam line control system (Blu-Ice/DCS). Both shutter and ?shutterless? modes of data collection were developed. Comparison data sets were collected using a MAR325 CCD and the PAD which indicated similar or superior data processing statistics for the PAD data, exceeding the acceptance criteria. Once fully integrated and tested, the PAD was then installed on BL12-2 for further commissioning. During this period, the data collection parameters and the file transfer and data processing speeds were optimized. A new high-performance compute system was installed to support the PAD. The high-performance system is based on Hewlett Packard?s large-scale, high-speed and load balanced NAS/SAN file storage system and a scalable Blade CPU system based on Intel's latest Nehalem architecture. The detector/compute system was in user operation on BL12-2 for a significant fraction of the grant year.